The Dark Knight
by Vented567
Summary: A pony who wants to quit being a 'Hero finds that the world needs him for the world will always need a "Dark Knight" to protect. (OC &Pinkie Pie) Summary don't think it's good don't know how good this story's gonna turn guess will see.


**The Dark Knight**

**Chapter 1: Departure**

**I'm Red Streak an earth pony who lives two lives one at night and day. **

**At night I go by the name "Dark Knight", a vigilante, pony's call me hero of the night whereas the law calls me a criminal wanted "DEAD OR ALIVE".**

"**The bounty on my head is enough to make any pony, want to come after me Pegasus, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. **

**All failed but only one came close to killing me his name 'Riviera Reave' a griffon with a cold heart the only one to almost kill me and have my head on a platter, but alas, he failed his mission in disgrace and was never seen again now that was, five years ago.**

"**But I do know this he'll be back and next time I'll be ready.**

"**You sure you want to move to 'Ponyville'? Red I'm sure Aunt Lou, but me and your uncle want you stay here in Manhattan work at the bakery, sigh, yeah but I don't want to stay here I know you and, Uncle Lou, want me to stay in Manhattan.**

**But that doesn't mean I want to stay here forever. What's going on Red's Uncle Lou asks as he enters the living room.**

"**Dear try and talk some sense into your 'Nephew' he wants to leave Manhattan and go live in Ponyville. David Lou hmm… you about this Streak yeah I'm sure Uncle. Cause I promised your parents that I'd look after you, your mother especially being that she's my sister an all.**

**Yeah, But I want… It's about your parents isn't it? **

**Red Streak's response yes I just wish the killer whoever he is got caught it just pisses me off that he got away. **

"**Listen nephew I know it's been 20 years since the murders happened, and you were only 4 years old. It pains me that he was never caught , that no ever found it's like he vanished if only the "Dark Knight" was around but he disappeared on your 17****th**** birthday.**

**Red listen if you really wanna move to, Ponyville you can go I don't control your life nor do I have saying in the matter. Your 24 years old you're a grown stallion capable of carving your own path in life and be the best baker alright, Red say's sure uncle I'll do that.**

"**But David, I know Casey you don't want, Mike Duke, to leave he'll come back you just wait. Who knows Casey; he might bring back a marefriend back and introduce us to her.**

**In Reds room looks like I'm gonna leave Manhatten and my life of fighting crime behind, good riddance. **

**Red Streak say's to himself the only reason I'm leaving Manhatten is because I don't want my enemies hurting the only people, I care about friends, family, and anyone that I know could and will be in danger.**

"**My aunt and uncle, friends don't know I'm the "Dark Knight", and I plan on keeping it that way.**

"**RED! You all packed come on the train won't wait forever. **

**Casey Lou asks, Coming… Red say's I'll be down in a bit Aunt Lou just have a few things to pack up.**

**As Red Streak's walking down the stairs "Casey Lou" runs up to him and gives a tight hug.**

"**Red Streak Says to Aunt Lou can't br… bre… breath… need air oh, oh sorry Red didn't mean to give you a tight hug just emotional is all.**

**It's alright Red was trying to reassure her aunt that he'll be alright living in "Ponyville". **

**You ready Red Streak yeah Uncle I'm ready. Uncle Lou asks Red Streak what's wrong, nothing Uncle just saying goodbye to you and Aunt Lou is all. Alright David said.**

**1 hour later**

"**OK Red the carriage is here now to take us to the train station David Lou told Red Streak. As were all getting on I'm thinking to myself what's "Ponyville" going to be like .**

**Two hours had gone by since we left the Bakery.**

**Red Streak do you have the 2 thousand bits we gave you Aunt Lou asks, yes, do you have your luggage all packed yes, Toothbrush yes, yes. I'm all set you and Uncle don't need to worry I'll be fine. Carriage driver were here at the train station the carriage driver said.**

"**Stay out of trouble Red Streak, Casey Lou Said to Red Streak. I'll stay out of trouble Aunt Lou.**

**David Lou walks up to Red Streak and says don't forget to wear a "CONDOM" David Lou said. Wh… Wha…What the HELLL was all Red Streak could say I'm kidding Red Streak.**

"**You should really see the look on your face it's priceless HAHAHA! Yeah I'm gonna try and stay out of trouble but not that kind of trouble. **

**OK Aunt Lou, Uncle Lou I'm off to "Ponyville" an when I get there I'll be sure to send a letter back to you guy's alright, Both Aunt and Uncle say yes will wait for your letter letting us both know if you're alright.**

**The Conductor of the train yells to let everyone know that trains getting ready to depart soon, ALLL ABBOOAARD looks like I better get going see you guys Red Streak told Aunt Lou and Uncle Lou. David Lou walks up to Red Streak and tells him good luck out there.**

**As Red Streak gets on the train and the train departs he asks himself what's "Ponyville" going to be like oh well better get some rest.**

**Get the feeling this rides going to be a long one.**

"**Wonder what I could do before this train arrives in Ponyville?**

**Hmm guess I'll order some snacks.**

**Getting to Ponyville makes me wonder what awaits.**

**Figured I'd try making a story yes I'm not good at all just figured on giving it a shot just for fun.**

**If you have any Ideas on what I should try to do with the story on how I should progress it go on ahead.**


End file.
